Horizon
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: land and sky meet up at the "horizen" and somethimes with disaterous and funny results. groudon/rayquaza yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes it is I Groudon but my name is Ryan. I here alone with no one. But yet again. I'm lost I think. But really, I wasn't looking for anything. But yet again I'm here. This is my story.

Groudon walked into the place that they called the "Skii (sky) Bar". He looked around nothing really to see. With a broken heart he tramped to the counter. A pretty female Rayquaza waits on him. He never saw her eyes as she effortlessly pours Groudon a drink. But he relatively ignores her. Groudon, just coming out of a relationship, love is the last thing he wanted or needed. She looks at him again. This time with a slight of a passion. He ignores her again and looks at the ground. Thinking on what to do next. As she is putting away glasses she says to him "So what's up?"

Groudon look away but was enthralled slightly on her voice. "Nothing much." He replied monotonously.

"Well then" She said, "I think you need this." She holds out a small bottle and puts it in his hands.

Reluctantly Groudon opened the bottle and drank. It tastes like liquid sugar and some sort of fine wine mixed into one. He nodded in satisfaction. With another nod she says "Your welcome." She stops and looks at the clock noticing that her shift is over and looks at him saying "Hey wanna come over? I'm making Jell-O."

Groudon was shocked by her words. _I haven't even known the girl until a few minutes ago and now she wants me do join her for dinner or Jell-O or whatever_. "Isn't it a bit early?"

"Nonsense!" She says. I ask all cute guys who like that drink over for Jell-O!"

"Why?"

"Because that's how I weed em' out."

Reluctantly again Groudon sighs and nod wondering what he got himself into. She walks home and started talking. "So what kind of Jell-O you like?"

"Me?" He replied "Nothing really."

"Oh, just wondering."

They get into her high-rise apartment and she closes the door. Just then she takes off her work clothes revealing something very, very, shocking.

"Umm! You are gah…!"

"What?"

"You…you dude…ahhh…doh…"

"Yeah so?"

"I thought you were a dudette."

"Really! Ahh! You really thought that?!"

"Yeah!"

"That's ok…" "he" then started carefully pushing Groudon into the bed and lightly unbuttoned his shirt. He was starting to get slightly freaked but not like umm… never mind. Now that He's lying on the bed shirtless he puts his neck and head on Groudon's chest. Very scary. One of his hands started to dig a few inches into his pants. He starts whimpering and started to feel blood rush down to his crotch. _Ryan the Groudon, You are not gay… Are you? Well girls never looked good to you. It's ok, nothing to be ashamed. Is it? Just ask the guy his name… that's it…_ "So what your name?"

"Oh mine?" He said as he began to really dig into his pants. Now trying to probably take them off. "My name is Taylor." Ha said; and in one swift motion some how Groudon found himself completely naked and at the mercy of this dude.

Putting his hands on his face he whispered in Groudon's 'ears' "Ryan, I want… to …get… very …very…horney…with you…"

"No!" He snarled. "You cannot!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" He pleaded. "And besides I don't want to be gay!"

"Oh you don't have to be gay to have promiscuous sex with a guy. You just have it, and not think about it. Gay is just a label. Now say it with me."

Groudon started to repeat after him now mesmerized by this guy's words. He liked this idea of gay being just a useless society label. "Gay is…just…a…label"

"Great I'm glad you understand," Taylor said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Groudon are you ready?" Taylor asked.

"Umm I don't know if I am." Ryan said.

"Well Ryan I am…" Then he felt one of his long claws brush up against him balls. Ryan whimpered and blushed.

"Oh Ryan you have perfectly rounded nuts. I love to crack em'."

"No! Please don't!"

"Ah hah ha ha ah ah ha…"

"No that please! That doesn't!"

"I don't care… You belong to me…"

"Gah!" Ryan then felt his erection against Taylor's. Ryan then moaned and felt his seamen seeping onto Taylor.

"Ryan you're a naughty naughty little boy… But you need to show me…"

Ryan looked at the Rayquaza on top of him and he found himself finding Taylor irresistible…like a poison… but he liked it. A lot. "Fine then, I'll prove it to you." Then closing in on his face he planted a sexy kiss into Taylor's mouth. Ryan then put his hands onto the back of his head and whispered "Oh yes Tay, I am a naughty boy. Even better I'm your naughty boy"

"I'm very glad and I love you as well. And I'm glad getting horny with you."

"Me too tay." And they continued to kiss. Now creating more friction then before. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. _Knock knock._ Neither Taylor nor Ryan heard because they were 'busy' so it came right in. It was Ryan's former girlfriend! They still didn't notice so she went around to explore.

Ryan and Taylor were still rolling around into the bed mumbling "Umm… I love you sooo much…" and other random noises. Until the 'former ex' found them. And screamed "Holy shit Ryan what the hell are you doing!"

"Oh umm Akkia! Oh I was just…ummm…"

"Yes now that I left you decided to become a Gaylord. I understand."

No I just ummm…"

"Well I felt bad but now there is no way I'm going to get back with you. I hope your happy!" She ran out the door and slammed it…hard.

Ryan then got up and put his face into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Taylor said

"It's her. Akkia. My former girlfriend. I really loved her but I Dunno something wasn't right I just don't know what something about her. She loved me but for some reason I never really felt the same way about her."

"Oh I see. Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Get another one. She was special."

"Ryan I have a confession to make. I used to have a girlfriend."


End file.
